


Lovefool

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Engagement, First Time, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Omega Peter Parker, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Omega Serial Killer Peter has Billionaire Alpha Tony Stark wrapped around his finger.





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt by zon-chan:
> 
> How about Omega Serial Killer Peter and he has the Billionaire Alpha Tony Stark wrapped around his finger?
> 
> \--
> 
> Another one of my fics that was written a while ago but don't think I've posted.
> 
> Note: No sexual assault in this fic, just implication of it and it's implied between OMC/Peter but doesn't actually take place. So if that's a deal breaker, you're free to continue 
> 
>  
> 
> [(Tumblr Link)](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/183227562758/how-about-omega-serial-killer-peter-and-he-has-the)

The first time Tony caught the scent of an alpha in his home, he was angry. Just tipping over into rage. It was better than the heartbreak he'd surely feel when he caught his omega, his beautiful Peter, fucking around with some alpha that couldn't even begin to appreciate the boy.

But this wasn't anything unprecedented. Even though Tony was the perfect alpha, there were people that just wanted to use him for his money and reputation. They got too comfortable, didn't remember that on top of all the money lining his pockets, Tony was actually a genius. And then when they got greedy and showed their true colors, Tony would cut them out.

He got better at sniffing the gold diggers out and he really thought that Peter–

He barged into one of the guests rooms, a tiny voice grateful that at least Peter hadn't used the master bedroom, and stopped dead in his tracks. It never occurred to him that despite thinking Peter was entertaining a guest, it was too quiet in the house.

His baby boy was shaking, face blotchy red. No, that wasn't because of the tears. Peter's face was splashed with blood, designer clothes that Tony had bought and dressed him in, ruined by it.

Tony's face drained of all color and he rushed to the distraught omega's side. Once Peter realized he was there, he threw himself at the older man. The boy's thin, wiry arms held him tight even as Tony lifted him out of the bed and into his arms.

“Alpha… alpha…” Peter mewled against his shoulder, hot tears soaking into Tony's suit.

“Peter, what–” Tony didn't have to ask as he caught sight of the burly alpha on the floor.

His pants were undone but underwear still pulled up. Tony didn't need to ask the boy what had happened.

“Shh, shh,” Tony murmured, stroking his fingers through Peter's hair. He took them out of the guest room, taking Peter to the master bedroom where he had an ensuite bathroom.

The omega was withdrawn, quiet and traumatized as Tony prepared a bath. He was pliant and submissive, limbs limp as Tony undressed him.

Tony's lips curled into a terrible snarl when he saw the bruises blossoming on Peter's porcelain skin. It was proof of what the strange alpha had tried to do. Bruises on the boy's hips, on his arms, his wrists… Tony could imagine just how the alpha had tried to pin the small omega down to get his way. It filled him with rage and a deep sense of gratitude that Peter had managed to fight back and save himself.

“I'm… I'm sorry, a-alpha…” Peter whispered when Tony placed him in the warm bath. The clear water turned crimson as the alpha washed him up.

“For what, sweetheart?” Tony murmured quietly as he eased the bath sponge over his shoulders.

“I let the man in…” Peter shivered, curling in on himself. Then abruptly, he wrapped his arms around Tony arm, whimpering. “Please… He… He touched me… Don't leave me… I'm a bad… omega… “

Tony soothed him again, uncaring that his suit was getting soaked in the bathwater. It was ruined already anyway. Some of the blood on Peter's clothes had transferred onto it. He'd have to burn both their clothes. Realizing this, he'd have to do much more than that.

“I'm not leaving you, baby,” Tony promised him.

His sweet boy was so innocent, it shouldn't have surprised Tony that Peter had gotten tricked into helping someone only for them to take advantage.

“But I… I killed him,” Peter's eyes grew wide, the realization finally settling in. Panic was next to come and the boy started shaking again. Tony had to climb into the tub, pulling Peter in his arms.

“I should've been here,” Tony growled, upset at himself, “You're okay, baby, that's all that matters. Alpha will take care of everything… Will take care of you. You're okay. People will understand–”

The omega only clung to him that much harder.

“Please, just… just make it go away–” Peter mumbled against his shoulder.

Go away? Did Peter mean…?

“Okay, sweetheart,” Tony agreed softly. “Don't worry. It's okay…”

Tony's soft, loving words soothed the boy so that the trembling eventually stopped. He took Peter to their own bed, tucking the smaller boy in, and making sure he was warm beneath the blankets. The omega's fingers around his wrist stopped Tony from leaving, but he had things to take care of.

Sat on the edge of the bed, Tony dialed a number he didn't think he would've ever needed and arranged to have the body taken care of. Peter was distraught and even the mention of others knowing had sent him spiraling in distress.

Not to mention that even though Peter was innocent, Tony hadn't called the police right away. He'd taken care of the boy first, possibly messed with evidence by doing so. There was only one way to make the omega feel safe and happy again and it was to do as he asked, to make _it_ go away.

Tony had the means and the desire to do it so he did.

The only indication that anything was happening was the light set of footsteps creaking up the stairs. Peter was curled up against him with Tony petting his silky brown curls while outside, masked men were erasing the past several hours from the guest room.

The body was never found and little by little, Peter went back to his old self. Tony signed him up for defense classes, then fired the personal coach when he found out the beta was only teaching Peter how to defend himself against other omegas.

Tony taught Peter, himself, and his boy excelled at self-defense. The alpha was also careful, installing better security and panic buttons in case Peter ever needed him.

They didn't talk about the body, but Peter was either brushing it off or burying it deep. He didn't seem to be too upset beyond that first night.

It was shortly after that they had their first night together. His baby boy was a virgin and it was one of the reasons why Tony had been enraged when he found out what happened.

Peter was so sweet… so innocent. To have another alpha touching him in such a way and for it to be unwanted… It had made Tony's blood boil...

That first night, the older man did everything in his power to make it perfect for the omega. Slow and sweet with plenty of kisses.

Tony took Peter's virginity as an act of love, their eyes locked together as Peter gasped and gave in to the pleasure. The kiss afterward had been so sweet.

“I'll teach you everything,” Tony promised, erasing any and all bad thoughts.

Peter picked up quickly and became quite a minx. He grew confident in his relationship with Tony, often demanding attention and reveling in all the dirty things they did.

Tony was head over heels by then, his feelings compounded by the thought of losing this effervescent creature. This perfect omega who smiled and laughed and had him wrapped around his delicate little fingers. Peter had that gleam in his eye that made the alpha pretty confident that the feelings were mutual.

The dead alpha was a one time thing and Tony was grateful that nothing harmful had happened to his sweet omega. A one time thing until it wasn't.

The second body was one of his employees. Technically. The alpha was hired to look after the gardening and landscaping of the house.

When Tony came home that evening, the man's body was cooling in the rose bushes in the back. He didn't know until much later since he was met by his gorgeous omega at the door.

Dressed in baby blue lingerie, Peter barely had a second to greet his alpha before Tony was whisking him away.

The alpha didn't even have the patience he normally did, he was so frustrated from the business meetings. Panties pushed to the side, a quick thrust of his fingers in hasty preparation and Tony was sliding his erect cock right in, groaning at the tight, wet heat of Peter's body.

Peter made such a mesmerizing sight. Beautiful smooth skin flushed in exertion and the look of ecstasy on his face as he rode Tony's cock.  
The way his mouth dropped open, a breathless gasp when Tony's knot slipped in.

“Alpha… alpha…” Peter murmured to which Tony pulled him close, lips pressed to his in a deep, sensual kiss.

“I love you, alpha,” Peter confessed as the sweat cooled on their bodies. And Tony, who had known for a while now, purred into his hair and kissed his temple.

“I love you too, Pete,” Tony replied, breathless and aglow with happiness.

The omega's hand was resting over his naked chest, fingers splayed apart. Tony took it in his own, examining the slim fingers, the manicured nails. His fingers were so much thicker and calloused compared to Peter's dainty ones.

“What size do you think you are?” Tony wondered absentmindedly.

“Mm…?” Came Peter's sleepy reply.

“Nevermind,” Tony said, kissing the dozing boy's temple. He could find out Peter's ring size without bothering the boy.

He found the body when he went to get coffee. He stood in the balcony, sipping his hot beverage and noticed a pale face looking up at him. He dropped the cup and stared, disbelieving. He almost jumped a foot in the air when Peter's warm, wiry arms circled his waist, pointed chin settling on his shoulder.

“Alpha?” Came the innocent voice of his omega.

“Peter. What happened to…?” Tony's throat was dry. He looked away and was caught in Peter's lovely brown eyes. They were so wide and unblinking, watching every minute change in his expression.

“He said I should leave you,” Peter told him softly. “Said that the money couldn't be worth what little affection you gave me. And when I said you loved me, he said you were just using me. That you'd throw me away… But that's not true, is it, alpha?”

The words confused him because he'd never know any of his employees to act inappropriately around Peter. But Peter was beautiful and amazing… It wasn't far-fetched to believe that others would try to steal him away…

“Of course not,” Tony assured, holding him close when he saw a flicker of worry creep into his lover's eyes. “I…” Peter's hand in his, the boy's soft, wisps of hair tickling his chin and neck… “I wanted to buy you a ring… Mate and bond you like you deserve.”

His omega was a smart boy but perhaps he hadn't expected this level of dedication from Tony. Tony, himself, could scarcely believe it. Peter threw himself at the older man, clinging and laughing, tears in his eyes.

“I need you…” Peter whispered against his lips. “Love you… Can't live without you, alpha… Tony…”

That was the spark that ignited the passion inside then both. Tony took Peter right there, bent over the railing and overlooking the beautifully tended gardens.

His fingers carved bruises into Peter's slim waist as he fucked into his bride to be. Tony's world was made up of nothing but Peter. The scent of him, sweet and ripe, an alluring omegan scent that drove the older alpha wild. The taste of his skin, salty sweet sweat along the hollow of his neck, the dips of his collarbones… The sound of his breathless moans, the hitched gasps, and delightful squeals as Tony filled him up.

All that mattered was Peter.

No one found the second body either.

There was no third body waiting for him after they married but there was a tape. It was the security footage of the house that first day. His now mate leading alpha number one inside, no struggle, no coaxing.

Just Peter smiling innocently, a glint in his eyes as the unknown alpha made his interest a little too obvious. How easily Peter had taken him down, the small petite thing he was. No one expected such a small omega to be so vicious, so fast and adapt at a knife.

Especially not his first victim, alpha number one had gone down hard. Red spilled abundantly with every beat of the alpha's heart and Peter had closed his eyes in the spray of it, only opening them to look directly at the camera before the footage cut off.

Tony's heart was in his throat, his own breathing shallow. He had watched all that blood stain Peter's designer clothes, his hands…

The same hand that was now adorned with a beautiful band of gold and sparkling diamonds. Their honeymoon lasted for two weeks. In that time, it was bliss. Peter was everything he wanted and more. Tony thought about the tape, often at night when his new mate was sleeping next to him, purring softly in contentment.

It was easy to push it to the back of his mind. Just another horror show. His Peter was so sweet, so loving to him. And the alpha had bothered Peter, hadn't he? Tony didn't think too much on it.

On their return, there were changes anyway and Tony had to adapt to this new world with Peter by his side.

Peter wasn't the typical omega who was just happy to stay at home and play wife, no, his Peter was passionate. Passionate about Tony and everything Tony had his fingers in. He got involved in all of Tony's businesses which made Tony actually very proud as the omega took charge of several departments.

Peter was a genius, Tony had always known, but his baby boy didn't often show it. He was happy that Peter took an interest in SI though.

Happy wife, happy life. Or so the saying was.

There was nothing that made Tony happier than seeing his Peter commanding an entire room of people. They all tripped to obey and it wasn't because of Tony who just sat in the sidelines. Peter, himself, had earned their respects.

It was shortly after they celebrated their one year anniversary that Tony started to… worry. He would never doubt his Peter's faithfulness but the omega had been coming home late now and then. He never smelled like another alpha, his scent was either too sterile or wrapped up in Tony's for the alpha to ever think his mate was cheating.

But then… His mind turned to other possibilities and Tony both shirked and yearned for the truth.

What was his Peter doing? A part of him already knew, but he'd never be able to accept it until he saw with his own eyes.

Because that would mean… His Peter was dangerous. beyond knowing how to fight alphas, his Peter was… something else. It was hard to merge the two ideas because Peter was such a loving mate.

Tony shied away from the possibilities that one day… One day, perhaps towards him, Peter would…

He couldn't even think of it.

One night, Tony couldn't help but follow his mate. The company was under a lot of stress, leaked data somehow making its way to a competitor's hands. Stress on the company meant stress on Tony and to him, just finding out this one thing would help ease his mind

He needed to know what his omega was doing when he snuck out of the house.

Tony's heart was pounding as he followed behind his little mate. Then it dropped when he saw the sign. Property of Hammer Industries.

It was an old unused warehouse. Tony's veins were filled with ice as he kept tailing Peter. The omega slipped inside a side door and Tony waited a few seconds before he tried it.

He really thought he was slick, but apparently not.

His sweet omega was waiting right on the other side, his boyish smile lighting up his entire face when Tony walked in.

“Tony,” Peter greeted warmly, as though they agreed to meet right here and now. “I'm glad you made it… I've wanted to show you for a long time.”

In the middle of the floor were two figures, blindfolded and gagged. Peter led him to them by the arm, his voice comforting and familiar in the strangeness of the situation.

“I was thinking we should have steak tonight,” Peter was saying. “After we finish up here– Oh. Let me introduce you, alpha. This is… Mr. Stone. He works in the accounting department and has rather sticky fingers…”

Mind snatching the information up quickly, Tony turned towards his mate. “He's the leak?”

A smile, sultry and sweet, curled the corners of Peter's lips. “Mhmm. it took me a while, but I found them. This is his accomplice… There's one for each of us.”

“Each of us…?” Tony's mind slowed, going over the facts. He had worried that Peter would eventually set his sights on him, but the boy was smiling as though pleased that Tony had finally caught up to him.

“Did I do well, alpha?” Peter's voice brought Tony's attention back to him.

The pieces clicked together. Peter luring him in, winding him tighter and tighter around his little finger… The way Peter had clung to him, asking for his help… Making Tony an accomplice instead of getting rid of him.

When he turned back towards the omega, the boy looked so eager, so happy that he had done something for Tony.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Tony said pulling Peter close to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He felt Peter press something into his hands and looking down, his eyes widened when he saw a knife.

“Go on, alpha…” Peter said breathlessly.

He looked into Peter's eyes then back down at the knife where Peter's hand was pressed above the hilt. His wedding ring glinted brightly even in the low light.

“I'll teach you… everything.” Peter smiled and it was then that Tony was finally able to see who exactly he married. His sweet but deadly omega.

Tony's heart pounded, just as it did when he first viewed the tape. With the knife in his hand though, the alpha could finally admit… It wasn't fear that made it beat so harshly.

It was excitement. With one hand holding Peter's and the other curled around the weapon, Tony stepped forward and accepted the role his omega offered him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
